Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device including a channel layer passing through a stacked structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device that may store data. A three-dimensional memory device in which memory cells are stacked along a channel pattern passing through a stacked structure, has been proposed. The three-dimensional memory device has an advantageous structure for integration. The stacked structure includes alternately stacked interlayer insulating patterns and conductive patterns. A channel pattern of the three-dimensional memory device may be connected to a conductive line to which an external signal is applied via a contact plug.
Since the above-described channel pattern has a small surface area, an overlay margin while forming a contact plug on the channel pattern may not be ensured.